the cruelty of fate
by Megasaria
Summary: an unbreakable silence and four very angered males. vk/tru blood/inuyasha/raevyn and vladimir. a hundred years since she was stolen away a silence they only think lasted five years and a battle to bring love and life back to dead blue eyes.


she traversed the halls in a silence that none could break. In the 5 years since seventh grade she hadn't spoken a word . Not a syllable to any singular living being. It didn't help that no human could bare to look her in the eye hell even most of the demons could not handle the vast emptiness that her ice colored eyes held. they were so blank they could be mirrors . And if you looked to long or to hard you could literally see the broken pieces of her soul laid about in the darkness that had consumed her. she had been named the dark queen by her fellow students and all showed her the respect due that position in the school. She did have a loyal guard a small group of three girls and one male. they were the four that could bare to look her in the eye long enough for her to smile at them. even though it was an action she'd long since forgotten her muscles could preform.  
many students often wondered if she felt any emotion at all. she operated like a robot most of the time, no one had ever seen her eat or sleep and even her guard didn't know if she actually knew they were there or if she was trapped in her own little world. They didn't guess at just how right they were, in her mind she was still in the woods were she'd grown up and she was with him. Her only love the boy from the neighboring kingdom in the time before his father had stolen him away to corrupt and change him completely to build him into a monster of war and death. she knew what he was becoming she'd kept tabs on his legend and she knew that despite all his changes she still loved him she always would , but did he love her?  
She never looked at anyone preferring to wear sunglasses ,for two reasons really. One if she did need some thing she wanted the person to be able to face her, and second she believed that he was her light he was what made her world beautiful and if he was not there then she did not wish to see the world. Yuki ,the pureblood kuran, looked at her self given charge and wondered if maybe he onii-sama was still searching for her. she knew no one else was she'd faked her death to well but kaname had to know she was still alive...after all he was still alive and what happened to one happened to the was pondering her bonded curious if he'd noticed she'd left yet and if he'd come and find her when he did . Kagome was hiding from her mate he'd become over bearingly protective after she'd almost been killed by a stray bear demon and he'd had to save her from death. then she'd met raevyn and all her problems seemed minor compared to the brokenness of the girls soul. Inuyasha was there because kagome was and he knew that if anything happened to her his as was grass curtesy of sesshomaru . He knew what raevyn felt his own first love had tried to kill him and then kagome had freed him and he hadn't left her side since.

An ocean away in a different kingdom three males were highly angered and a fourth was held by them. while eric, kaname, and sesshomaru were angered that their mates had vanished Vladimir's reaction was borderline psychotic. It was like this every time he tried to go home and the school wouldn't let him unless given a reason why.  
Eric was enraged. Sookie had vanished and no one could tell him where his mate and child had disappeared to or who had taken her from him. he tried to pinpoint her location but all he could tell as that is was a small town surrounded by water.  
Kaname was inwardly angry at the council that kept he and his friends from what was theirs . he longed for his darling yuki he knew she wasn't dead but the detail she'd put into faking her death was far to good. No one believed that she lived and as such thought that he needed help. Eric simply wanted his lovely sookie back. he knew she didn't understand why he had been leaving but after having gone a hundred years with out his beloved raevyn Vladimir was becoming unstable in a dangerous way and eric was one of only three strong enough to hold him back.


End file.
